


【后狮】航路偏离

by relic_of_oblivion



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_of_oblivion/pseuds/relic_of_oblivion
Summary: 万圣paro，美艳花花公子吸血鬼Vil x 狂气直男后庭处女海盗Leona预警：多处吸血，棺内做爱，舔肛，尿道插入物，干高潮
Relationships: Vil Schoenheit/Leona Kingscholar
Kudos: 8





	【后狮】航路偏离

Leona想，自己大概是顺风顺水太久了，所以才得意忘形，一错再错，陷入如此境地。

从联合军舰队的围捕中安然逃脱，全船狂欢了一天一夜，结果莫名其妙闯进一片迷雾笼罩的未知海域。罗盘全部失灵，转悠半天只发现一座阴森的孤岛。

朗姆酒烧起的快感在血液中经久不散，判断力被膨胀的自信心左右。夜幕降临时他只带了两个年轻力壮的海盗下去，中途还让他们分头探路。他不该独自走进岛心这座废弃的庄园，不该爬过外围的树丛钻进建筑物，更不该对正厅中央放置的棺材只产生好奇而无警惕。

提灯所照之处堆积着厚厚的灰尘，却无法掩盖整幢建筑的奢华。棺材是看不出品种的木料，外观过于质朴，与整个环境格格不入。Leona摸到棺材一角，用力一掀，棺盖“嘭”地砸在地板上，灰尘四溅。

并没有尸体或者陪葬品。棺材里面铺着猩红的天鹅绒，也许是长期在棺内与坏境隔绝，颜色竟十分光鲜。除此以外什么都没有。

Leona正想去别的房间找食水或者值钱的物品，下一秒突然被从身后死死地扣住。它——是的，感觉不到活着的气息——箍住他的身体，肺快被挤爆，臂骨和肋骨发出将裂的悲鸣。

“不要挣扎。我饥饿时耐心很差，但我不想对你造成过多伤害。明白吗？”

那东西哑声说。

它说的话和辉石国的官方通用语很像，然而语法和音调有一些差异。Leona作为Savanaclaw号的船长、联合国榜上有名的悬赏海盗，自然有懂得审时度势的眼光。他原本擅长的就不是力量，此时和这个怪物硬碰硬无异于以卵击石。

下颚被掐住朝一侧拧，尖锐冰冷的东西——牙齿吗？——贴在被迫舒展的脖颈上，随后传来刺痛。最开始喷出的一缕血流飞速滚进衣领，接下来的被完完全全地包裹住了。

吞咽的声音在耳边回响，扩散到高高的穹顶上，似乎产生了回声，听得Leona浑身僵硬。

它贪婪急促地吞食着，嘴唇紧紧贴着他的皮肤，舌头不时刮过伤口去舔溢出范围的血液，比起痛更多的是酥麻和痒，从脖颈辐射到后背。

Leona不是没有经过风浪的毛头海盗。

海盗生涯等于危险、刺激和传说，黑暗生物和诅咒的故事传颂了多少个版本，灵异事件他也亲身经历过好几起。按照目前的状态看，背后那力气骇人的东西，身份已经明了。

……“吸血鬼”。

拥有百倍于普通人的五感、速度和力量。

真的麻烦了。Leona在心里苦笑，残存的酒意消失殆尽。

虽然是他的疏忽造成了当前的局面，比起反思还是想想怎么脱身的好。

Leona正绞尽脑汁想身上有什么可用的东西，吞咽声不知什么时候停止了，取而代之股间被什么硬梆梆东西顶住，吸血鬼搂着他的腰往自己胯部贴，隔着衣服的摩擦令他毛骨悚然。

“喂，你……”

话没说完，眼一花却发觉自己不知怎么的躺在棺材里。

吸血鬼撑在他身上，窗口的冷月光勾勒出一张妖冶的脸。苍白的肌肤，猩红的眼瞳和嘴唇。它的脸挑不出哪怕一丁点瑕疵。Leona的瞳孔微微放大了，第一反应是想逃开，因为世上不该存在如此程度的美，对上眼就挪不开视线，所以令人恐惧。他的衣服是几世纪以前流行的式样，华美、繁复，颜色浓丽，袖口和领口缀着层层叠叠的花边与褶皱。

吸血鬼也在仔细打量他，目光好像在一寸寸吞噬他的脸皮。它把Leona的帽子和眼罩扒下来扔出棺外。

“你很漂亮。”

它的声音不再嘶哑，甚至听起来有股教养良好的优雅意味，手指上下抚摸着那道贯穿左眼的疤痕：“这个，真可惜。”

“我叫Vil Schoenheit，欢迎来到我的庄园，”它露出摄人心魄的笑容，“请让我好好招待你。”

对吸血鬼而言，食欲和性欲没有明确的分界线。它们经常在进食的同时和猎物做爱，因为一种欲望很容易引起另一种。Leona抬手捂住颈侧，摸到两个点状的伤口，表面已经结痂，愈合速度让他吃惊。同时他发现全身的肌肉不太听使唤，就似早晨第一次睁眼、半梦半醒的迟钝感，尽管现在根本不是放松的时候。

晃神的瞬间，Vil架起他的双腿，撕蝴蝶翅膀那样撕掉了裆部的布料。微冷的空气和冰凉的手拂过肌肤，他打了个激灵，寒气直从毛孔往外冒：“等等，你是准备把我当女人操吗？”

原本是暴怒的心情，话语经过无力的声带，少了许多气势，让Leona暗自懊恼。

“当然不是。”吸血鬼趴伏下去，“我是想和身为男人的你做爱，或者说……身为雄性的你？”

它的两手钳住Leona的大腿根，让他怎么挣扎都没法并拢双腿。Leona几乎能感觉到刮擦他会阴的鼻尖，更让他羞窘到炸毛的是……它慢慢地、长长地深吸了一口气！

“唔，野兽的味道，”它竟然又凑近闻了闻，“性激素非常浓郁……”

“闭嘴！”Leona咬牙切齿，“不陪你玩这种变态游戏！”

带女人上船会招致厄运，在长期没法靠港的情况下，清秀年轻的男人会被当做众人的发泄对象，这也算常识。Leona可从不认为自己某天要委身人下——他身上没有任何能让人联想到女性的特征，他桀骜，张狂，脾气不好时把手下犯错的大老爷们揍到吱哇乱叫想跳海，每到一个港口都有大把漂亮姑娘赶着贴过去和他共度良宵。

眼前这个……甚至不是人类的男人对着他发情，只让他感到男性自尊被深深羞辱。他已多年没有品尝被压制的屈辱了。

“滚下去！你这个女人脸的蠢货，要是求我干你，我倒勉强能考……啊！”

湿滑的舌头在他的穴口来回舔舐，仔细抚平褶皱。大量唾液染湿了整个股沟，肛口的肌肉被浸泡着，竟不受控制地软化，甚至任由舌尖伸进去戳探。

Leona全身都在发抖，大部分是因为怒火，其中隐藏着一丝害怕。他真的慌了，说话的腔调也变得底气不足：“喂、喂……我知道你想做，我用手帮你行不行？别舔了……嗯……停下来……真的！停……！”

太恐怖了，被压着张开双腿、被舔舐私密的位置，却毫无反抗之力，这么不现实的事一定是梦吧。是梦吧，如果是梦就好了。

Vil终于抬起头，把垂落的发丝捋回脑后。Leona刚要松口气，它又低下头去，在他大腿根落了一个吻。私处的体温稍高一些，那双嘴唇便显得更加冰凉。而这并不仅限于一个吻，尖锐的痛霎时顺着脊柱爬上大脑。Leona猛地弹起来，像一个被扎破的水袋，甘甜的汁液汩汩流进怪物的口腔。它舔舐和吞咽时发出的水声造成一种羞耻的错觉，如果说脖颈算相对正常的进食位置，大腿根实在是太容易引起别的联想。

Leona并无主动联想的意图，他觉得它的唾液里一定附带有毒物质，害他浑浑噩噩疏于反抗。他用力甩了甩头，在什么东西触到穴口时吼：“我说停你没听到吗！停……啊！”

钻进体内的是一根修长的手指，指腹抵着某个奇怪的位置，过电式的麻痹感流过脊椎。

“听到了，”Vil吻了吻他的小腹，“不过只能装作没听到啊，我这里可是想要你想得不得了。”它对着Leona的屁股顶胯，硬邦邦的性器隔着衣服仍让狮子头皮发麻。

陷在肠道里的手指揉弄着那个脆弱的地方：“而且，你也不是没有感觉嘛。”

那种酸痒的感觉在后腰堆积，身体里的热流往下腹窜去，Leona低头才发现自己勃起了。

羞恼、气愤、震惊、慌张……多重情绪在心口冲撞，好像没有发泄地就会原地把胸腔撑爆。不断拉长的理智之弦终于断裂，他的右手摸进衣袋，孤注一掷地握住折叠刀，往吸血鬼心口猛力一刺！

这一刺起不了作用，Leona明白。

他只是不想像女人一样无力地躺着，任Vil为所欲为。他必须反抗，不然那个名为“自我”的核心就要眼睁睁看着自己分崩离析，被摧毁、被重塑。

Leona没想到Vil并未避开，刀在触到它的瞬间迸成碎片。巨大的反震让他虎口发麻，刀柄脱手，“铛”地掉在大理石地面上。

他的头脑随之空白。乱麻式的情绪发泄完，只剩下不知所措。

Vil会杀了他吗？

它要杀自己只在眨眼之间。

拧断颈骨，撕掉四肢，或者干脆吸血吸到死？

Leona突然为方才那一下深深后悔了。骄傲和自尊固然不可丢弃，可需要用性命作取舍时，哪一个更重要，不用脑子也知道该选什么。他还是太不成熟，这些年的闯荡出名气让他遗忘了少年时忍气吞声的本领，在绝对的力量面前，他本该忍耐的。只要忍过去，只要活下来，总会有机会。

他不想死。他有野心未成、风景未看，他的生命不该在这个地方结束。

Leona颤抖着屏住呼吸，准备说点什么，Vil先开口了。

“你明明有感觉却还要惹我生气，是认为我不该对你太温柔吗？”

Vil的表情没什么变化，只是那双猩红眼睛的颜色更加深浓，仿佛随时要滴出血来。它不客气地撕开Leona的外套排扣，再把里面松散的衬衫直接撕碎。

空气变凉了。

好在Vil虽然生气，但Leona没有感觉到杀意，悬吊的心稍稍放下。

吸血鬼的眼珠盯着他胸口丁零当啷的挂饰，苍白的指尖捏起其中一个吊坠：“这个形状让我不舒服。你是信徒？”

那是半个手掌大的纯金十字架，来自一场海战。当时联合军的指挥官军衔不错，俘虏他后Leona便得意洋洋把这根项链扯下来挂到自己脖子上。

“不是。我只信自己……”Leona喘了口气，忍受体内手指的动作。说话的时候Vil另一只手一直没停，手指加到了两根，扩张的酸麻和快感交织着，他不得不咬牙抵抗。

Vil手上一用力，挂绳断了，米粒大的珍珠稀里哗啦崩向各个角落。他捏着十字架，举到眼前观摩一番，点点头，然后解开脖子上的荷叶边领巾，把Leona的两只手扭到背后捆死。

“你不反抗了。”Vil的脸凑的很近，像要从他的眼睛里窥探内心，睫毛在眼下的肌肤投射出浓密的阴影，“你在害怕什么？”

“放心，我不会杀你的。”

“我有段时间没好好和人说过话了，我可舍不得。”

“但是对于会挠人的猫，果然需要教导才行。”

Leona听到“教导”一词，毛骨悚然：“什么……？唔……”

吸血鬼捏住他的龟头，柔滑阴冷的手让他一激，但最恐怖的是，十字架长的那一段抵上了铃口。

因为一直在被玩弄，阴茎湿答答地分泌了不少液体。Vil把十字架沾着前液蹭了蹭，一把按下！

“啊！啊啊！不行……嗯、啊啊！”

十字架插进了一半，尿道被破开带来的胀痛让神经都麻痹了。阴茎连着身体深处一跳一跳的，除了痛，还有说不清是什么的感觉在体内滋生。Leona揪着天鹅绒布，翻来覆去只会说一个词：“拿出去！拿出去……”

“为什么？你没有软啊。”

Vil一指弹了弹露在外面的十字架，连带的震动让Leona的腰不受控制地跳起。它剥开下腹衣物的纽扣，抓着Leona的大腿，阴茎抵在穴口，挺腰插进去。

好像快从被侵犯的位置开始破裂。旧的胀痛还没有消去，更强烈的撕裂感席卷了整个身体。也许他在嘶声呻吟，也许只是微不可闻地啜泣。Vil用力往里面开拓时Leona的思维停了。大脑短路了片刻，再有感觉时Vil已经全部插了进来。它的性器比Leona的体温低一点，很快在肠内焐热。

Leona感觉自己像被穿起来待烤的鱼，吸血鬼缓慢的抽插就是逐渐升温的火。他努力控制自己的声音，无意义的音节从唇边断断续续漏出。

“是不是很痛？”吸血鬼轻轻揉着他的乳头，“乖，忍一忍，马上就会舒服起来的。”

其实……并非只有痛。

“蜜汁流下来了，真是了不起的色情狂呢。”Vil搓了搓那根可怜阴茎，见流出来的透明汁液打湿了狮子的小腹，故意道：“前后都被插有这么舒服吗？明明还是处女穴，这么有感觉真的没问题吗？”

它按着Leona的腰，一边不紧不慢地挺腰，一边小幅度地用十字架搅弄他的尿道。两边加起来的刺激太过了，Leona的喘息里带着失控的哭腔。他的眼前一片模糊，全部意识都被拉去感受身体里被贯穿的摩擦感。另一个雄性的性器官在他的体内进出，身体和心理都被折磨得一塌糊涂。可是比起一开始，现在酸麻明显大于疼痛，肠道里肆虐的阴茎大力顶着一个要命的地方，越顶弄越让他想尿出来，或者射出来。但是堵在铃口的异物让这股冲动无法发泄。

身体里堆积的快感让他快要发疯。他眼神飘忽，失神地喃喃：“拜托……啊啊！啊……拜托……”

“拜托什么？”Vil不怀好意地问。

Leona没有回答。他什么都听不见了。

世界被刺目的白色淹没，他在里面颤栗、抽搐、痉挛。从未体验过的感觉如潮水冲刷着他。一波又一波，他溺水死亡，被浪花拍醒，再死亡。口中的气泡噗噜噜上浮，而他往反方向坠落。冷热和水火的界限逐渐消失，他被肢解成许多块，投入烧白的炭火余烬，濒死的火星借着他的肉身猛烈燃起，把他融化成一滩快出锅的鲜美浓汤。

“你闻起来好香”，吸血鬼在耳边低语。

然后他被抛向云端。

Leona知道自己在高潮，但这高潮太过漫长，像从身体深处渗出来的奶油，吃到腻却还不停下，非要将他淹死才算结束。他一会蜷缩着扭动，一会扭曲地展开身体，头撞到了棺材顶部，但比起这场小死亡根本不算什么。他挣扎着往下身看，阴茎依旧胀痛地挺立着，十字架完好地插在里面。

“真可怜，别哭，”Vil舔舐着他的眼角，“现在让你射。”

“啊……？嗯！啊啊啊！”

Leona一无所知地倒回去。Vil开始新一轮猛烈的冲撞，同时拔掉了十字架。几乎在瞬间精液追随着喷涌而出，就着刚才干高潮的余韵猛烈地爆发，几乎让他昏死过去。他无意识地呜咽起来，头发和天鹅绒布摩擦着乱成一团，指甲挠着棺材壁，随后被冰冷的手握住。

吸血鬼低低地叹息，一股热流冲进他的身体深处。

Leona觉得自己又死了一回。连续高潮带来的疲惫让他头脑呆滞，以至于Vil在他身边躺下时没有任何反应。

棺材不大，一个人躺还算宽阔，两个人就显得拥挤。汲取体温后吸血鬼的摸起来温暖了许多。它的披风盖在Leona身上，有一股寂静如死的气息，非要形容的话，闻着像冷白的月光。

“现在是什么年份？”Vil问。

Leona报出一个数字。

“整整三百年了啊。”吸血鬼滞了滞，笑道，“别看我现在这样，曾经也是一个领主哦。”

“什么意思，满足生理需求之后，要用聊天满足心理需求吗。”Leona毫无起伏道。

他刚刚丑态百出的样子被看光了，心里的一点底气泄得干干净净，只麻木地想让这个晚上快点过去。

“我刚醒没两天，你是我第一个见到的人。”Vil拉住Leona的尾巴，像绕女人的丝绸裙带一样在手腕上缠了两圈，“和我说说话吧。”

Leona浑身的毛都炸了：“松手！”

“咦？尾巴是你的敏感带呀。”

Vil侧过身，肆无忌惮盯着Leona看，但他的微笑着的美艳脸庞让人讨厌不起来。

Leona皱眉：“你这自来熟的本领是跟谁学的。”

“不用特意学，因为所有人都“爱”我，”Vil理所当然地说，Leona却听出了自嘲意味，“要权势，我是领主；要样貌，我有这张脸。大家当然要爱我。”

它抚了抚自己光洁却无血色的脸颊，妖异的瞳孔望向窗外：“我也不是一开始就是这样的。”

“一小群人，按照某种古老笔记上的方式，诅咒了我。他们中有与我政见不合的人，有觊觎领主之位的人，有妻子或女儿被我迷惑的人，啊，”Vil笑了笑，“这部分算我自作自受。”

“渴血的冲动一上来，真的难控制，按照那个吸法一会就会把人吸成肉干。在那些女人围上来的时候，我拼命忍着，少量取了她们的血，但没有害死任何人。尽管这样还是中了圈套。”

“他们用特殊的草药把我迷晕，装进棺材封死。我的意识一直都是清醒的，只是身体在药效下动不了。”Vil轻轻吐了口气，“三百年，这究竟是下了多大的药量啊。”

Leona沉默地听着，不提问也不答话。Vil见状说：“抱歉，也是蛮无聊的故事吧。”

“确实，”Leona道，“甚至不够下酒。”

“那你给我讲个有趣的故事？”Vil捏捏他的尾巴尖，“比如你的故事。”

“我为什么要跟陌生人讲自己的故事啊，莫名其妙。”Leona别过头去不想理他。

“因为我想听。”

这究竟是什么自我中心的物种啊？Leona快气笑了。他暗暗盘算这只吸血鬼放他走的可能性，冷不丁被咬在锁骨上。

那附近根本没有大血管，吸血鬼根本不是在进食，而是单纯的做标记，类似狗对树干撒尿那种、为自己的地盘打上记号的做法。

“你给我……适可而止！”

Leona用力推它的头，没推开。Vil变本加厉舔着那两个小伤口，这对刚经过激烈情事的身体而言是过分的刺激，Leona不满地瞪它。

“讲吧，正因为是陌生人，所以才开得了口啊，”它祈求般地眨了眨眼睛，“讲吧。”

对Vil的无礼纠缠，Leona感到一阵烦躁。他不想被人窥探内心，从不曾对任何人讲过自己的故事。只有身为他曾经的侍从、现在的海航士的Ruggie知道他的过去。

而正如Vil所言，非说不可的时候，有时路人比朋友更适合。 不知道为什么，他拒绝不了Vil的眼睛。

“从前，”他僵硬地开口，“从前有个二王子。”

“他什么都做不好。但他有野心，干了些足以判死刑的事。他失败了，不想死，被抓住之前潜入了一艘正离港的船。他不知道那是海盗船，然后他成为了海盗。然后他有了自己的船。”

“没了。”

也许是两人逼仄地躺着不舒服，吸血鬼懒懒地坐起身，背靠着棺材板。它把Leona拖起来，用披风包着搂在怀里。

反正已经被侵犯了个彻底，Leona破罐子破摔地懒得动弹。Vil的手虽然冷但很柔软，梳理他头发的动作意外地很温柔。

“敬我们这些被流放者。”它作出一个对空举杯的手势。

Leona坐在它腿上，脸埋进金色的发丝中。那股寂静如死的冰冷气息将他包裹，但他一点也不害怕了。

“我不是被流放者。”他闷声道，“我所有的决定都是自我的意志。”

Vil低笑着拍了拍他的背，突然顿住道：“你有船？”

“是啊？”Leona不明所以地应道。

“那正好……”吸血鬼握住他的手，“带我走吧？”

————————————

“所以说啊老大……”

Ruggie抱着手臂，看着不远处两个海盗抬着一口棺材往船上搬，忧心道，“真的要带这么不吉利的东西上船吗？”

“它能看破迷障，帮我们走出这片海域。这就够了。”

Leona看了看天。虽然阴云密布，但一点阳光都不能禁受的吸血鬼还是不得不躲进棺材里。

盖上棺材盖之前，Leona突然说：“我反悔了，准备钉死这口玩意扔到海底。”他锐利的猫瞳紧紧盯着吸血鬼，“你要怎么办？”

“……怎么办？”

Vil竟然认真地想了想，侧头笑道：“那就再三百年后，和你的转世再见吧。”

它轻巧地抛了个媚眼。这表情鲜活地撞进Leona眼底，三百年后他依然是偷取无数芳心的鬼魅，懂得用容貌和甜言蜜语去攻城略地。Leona在心里为那些尸骨化灰的可怜人们献上微薄的同情，他不知道这座孤岛具体发生了什么，但事实是，只有吸血鬼一人存活下来，即将踏上新的航路。

它绝不会任凭自己被扔进海里的。如果真的听到钉子的声音，一定会立马踢开棺材盖杀人吧。

Leona知道的。它就是那样的人。

他们是同一种人。

“哦，老大，那边都整备好了。”Ruggie的声音拉回他的思绪。

Leona看向靠岸的Savanaclaw号。水手长Jack正站在船头打手势报告进程。

我果然是失血过多脑子缺氧了吧。他扶住额头，自嘲地笑起来。

和吸血鬼一起的航路吗，不知道是惊喜还是惊悚呢？

【FIN】

【无责任小剧场】  
①  
Leona：我不想死，我可是要成为海贼王的男人。  
Vil：海贼王的男人？这职位不错，我来应聘。  
Leona：（冷漠）你充其量只能当海贼王的女人。  
Vil：（微笑）也可以啊，下次我穿女装操你怎么样？  
Leona：&#￥*@^%￥闭嘴，没有下次！  
②  
Leona：探路探哪去了？怎么不来汇合？  
海盗A：老大，庄园里有妖精啊！那叫一个骚的哟……  
海盗B：我也听到了，硬得不行自己解决了一下，来晚了，对不起老大。  
Leona：（炸毛，卷袖子）让你们探路你们搞什么呢！精虫上脑的废物！（暴揍）  
Vil：（摸下巴）啊，恼羞成怒了，好可爱……  
Leona：你还有脸说！（猫咪狂挠）

**Author's Note:**

> 【碎碎念】  
> 本来没打算写，结果还是写了，而且字数大幅超出预期……【肝虚


End file.
